Troublesome Ino
by FantasyWriter101
Summary: ShikaIno/Ino has been dating Neji for 3 months and then he dumps her. Now it's Shikamaru's job to cheer her up and get her to move on. It's very troublesome for him. Please read and review!


Hello people! Here is a new fanfic that I created. I took some time off my sasuhina fanfic, called **Fate Has Reason**, to refresh my brain. So don't worry I will post up the new chapter hopefully by today, tomorrow, or Friday depending on how much homework my evil teachers give me. Also if you think this is a lovey dovey fanfic well then I suck at writing, because it was to be a friendship thing. So anyways enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

**Troublesome Ino**

I was walking, on my way home from a horrible mission. I greeted some people, and helped a little girl get her doll back frm a bully. I was so close of going to the door, but a crying ino came out and hugged me. I stood there shocked looking at my mother smiling in a weird way. She probally knows that I find this troublesome and annoying, so she feels bad for me. My mom then leaves to give us some privacy. I don't know how long I stood there, but after a while i started to get sleepy so I finally decided to say somethins.

"Ino why are you crying?" I say in a whisper to her ear.

"Neji, dumped me."

Oh, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but not today. Ino and Neji have been dating for 3 months and I've noticed that Neji was starting to get an interest for Tenten. This must be why he broke up with her. I swallowed really loud, feeling very scared about what i'm going to say right now.

"Ino, do you want to talk about it."

"I already talked to Hinata about it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because your my second best friend, Hinata went on a mission today, anf Chouji was busy eating."

"Oh." Just my luck now I won't be able to sleep.

"Shika, if you don't want to comfort me I can always go to someone else." Yeah and then I'll wake up tomorrow, go to the bathroom, and find that a certain body part is missing.

"No, it's ok. I'm here for you. Do you want to go to the roof?"

"Yeah."

I wonder if she knows the reason why Neji broke up with her. She probally does since she'd annoy him to death to get an explanation. Though, I never did like the whole idea of her dating the Hyuga, I still didn't want her to get hurt.

We were on the roof, lying down. I was watching the sunset, while she was crying on my chest quietly. After a while she stopped crying, and that's when I fell asleep. I could hear her say some words to me, but I couldn't make out any words. I was to deep in to respond back.

~two hours later~

I woke up seeing Ino sleeping on top of me. I guess all that crying put her to sleep. She started shivering so I took her to my room, and tucked her in my bed. I left to get something to eat. On the refrigerator there was a note from my mom saying that her and dad went to visit my grandmother and won't be back for two days. I open the door, and grab a banana and whip cream. Then I went upstairs, and entered my room. In there I saw Ino with a bottle of sake. I ran to her, and grabbed the bottle from her. I ran to the bathroom, and drained the liquid. Then I threw the bottle out the window, and into a bush. My body turned, and my eyes landed on her. She was drunk since she was swaying side to side, and was laughing for no reason. I was pissed off so I screamed at her.

"Ino! What the hell are you thinking!"

"I don't know, Shikamaru! I don't know!" She says while starting to cry. I go up to her, sit beside her, and hug her.

"Why waste your time with him, Ino. Just move on, and live your life. You have to get it in your head that breaking up was for the best."

"But I love him."

"Yeah, you might think that now, but after some time passes you'll then notice that you never loved him."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Ino, I know you so well like the back of my hand. I know you'll move on."

"Thanks, Shika!" She says with a little more bit of spiritand stops crying. Then she takes my whip cream, I say troublesome, and she laughs.

* * *

So that is my first shikaino fanfic. Hope you like it. And please freakin' review! It will make me so much happier and when I'm happy I write faster and a lot more so please review!


End file.
